User talk:Gunshow2
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User blog:Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8/GTA V Controversy: Did It Start or Caused the Sandy Hook Elemen. Massacre? page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Messi1983 (Talk) 03:50, February 26, 2013 RE: The link that was originally added by Sasquatch on the top of the page looked like it screamed "CLICK ME!". It was too big and obvious, you couldn't concentrate on the actual article. Now the link is at the bottom of the page, it looks better.Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 08:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :About your comments on GTA Myths Wiki, Boomer isn't demoted - he's walking a fine line but he isn't demoted. Have you actually read my demotion post? Do you really believe he did nothing wrong? :I didn't demote him for requesting a promotion, I removed that request because he knew there were no vacancies as he'd already had a failed request to increase the admin limit a few months ago. I didn't demote him for posting a request to add another admin, I tried leniency because I don't have an issue with an extra admin - so long as they are qualified - but every minor critisism of Sasquatch was met with abuse. I deleted the post because it was brought to my attention that it's supposed to be a b'crats only vote. This is in part due to the fact that patrollers tend to have a vested interest, Sasquacth was only doing the vote because he thought he could then become an admin afterwards. After more abusive messages to me and a patroller, he was blocked and a request for demotion was made, then he kept going on at us on the Myths Wiki making it clear he didn't want to come back, so he was blocked permanently and demoted. Bare in mind that this is actually his fourth block for incivility, it was far from the first incident with him. :As you're a friend of his I know you won't be looking at this objectively, but I tried to explain it as best I can. Anyway, could you let me know which other users I have banned or treated poorly for no reason? Thanks. Tom Talk 09:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I see that looking at the situation objectively was beyond you. We don't block people that disagree with us, we block people that break policies - these are standard Wikia policies not our own. They were both clearly uncivil. Boomer resigned, and left this post announcing it. This was yet another case of incivility and so it was removed. He wasn't blocked for his message to Ilan, that's a ridiculous assertion. Sasquatch has been blocked three times before for incivility, Boomer twice, they've exhausted all of their chances. I can't understand your viewpoint at all, if you would care to elaborate in a civil manner I'd be happy to discuss it. Tom Talk 16:51, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rather not have ignorant lies spread about GTA Wiki Staff, but I can live with them. If clarity and the truth aren't things you're interested in then I guess we can leave it. But if you're going to attempt to update your users on the happenings of this Wiki, could you at least be honest, this is ridiculous. That's obviously not why he was blocked, you just seem to be trying to make us look bad. Tom Talk 17:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for that, and thanks for being understanding of my position. I still don't hate Boomer or Sasquatch, I'd be happy for us to maintain civil relations. Even if you'd rather deal with Ilan - a b'crat Sasquatch and Boomer seem to prefer - than me. We share a lot of users so for their sake it's probably for the best. Tom Talk 17:13, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Reply Could you give me a few links to all this? He was going to be unblocked here soon so if what you're saying is true I'd like some more detail and evidence. You're always welcome to edit here, there's always plenty to do so I'm sure you'll find something. Most of the jobs I know of involve using staff abilities, but maybe another staff member knows of something, feel free to ask anyone. Tom Talk 21:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Have you and Sasquatch sorted things out then? Tom Talk 18:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC). question I wanted to ask you a question, why did you blocked me?And you blocked me for 1 month but it is my first block. It is stated in GTA Myths Wikia's blocking policy that the first block should be between 1day and 1week.Myth hunter (talk) 17:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Reply Report it to Wikia. They should look into it and demote them if necessary. Tom Talk 00:50, August 3, 2014 (UTC)